Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Aerial vehicles may be composed of multiple separate components which are attached to each other via various attachment means. Preferably, an attachment means may be a structure that is robust and lightweight in order to allow the aerial vehicle to expend less energy during flight.